First Emotions of Love
by ohhthegreatestblinkinglight
Summary: Feliciano was a good boy. He really was. He listened to his nonno, adored his fratello and lived a 'simple' life. But on an unsuspecting day, he comes across Ludwig. A man he shouldn't have met in the first place. (Gerita, minor Spamano) Mafia AU
1. Lilacs

"Fratello, are you sure this'a is a good suit. I don't like the color." Feliciano whined as he tugged at the Armani cream colored jacket sleeves. He looked quite uncomfortable as the soft fabric fit snuggly to his body, especially his lower posterior and he kept shifting from foot to foot. Romano shot him a dirty look as he slipped out his credit card to pay the tailor," You're the one who ripped your last suit on Saturday and wouldn't stop complaining until we decided to go shopping today."

Looking down at the soft tones of the expensive clothes, Feliciano still felt as though something was off," Si, I know but…. " Lovino didn't even blink an eye at the soft complaint as he swiped his card, signed, and dragged his fratello out of the family tailor's shop before the idiota could change his mind. Letting go of his brother's sleeve, Lovino glanced back at him," Tell nonno, I had errands to run and that I paid for your suit. Ciao," before he suavely jumped into his Lamborghini and sped away in the blink of an eye. Feliciano sighed. Lovino had forgotten again that he had Feli's car keys and now Feliciano was stranded in the middle Rome.

Oh well, he supposed there could be a worse place to get stranded. Like a place without a good Italian restaurant within walking distance. Or, god forbid, a place where there was no pasta, like the desert. Yes, getting stranded in Rome with no ride was far better than getting stranded in the desert.

Lost to his musings, Feliciano unconsciously made his way through the familiar streets to sit by the Trevi Fountain. He knew there were always some bella tourists that he could pickpocket a few bucks from to get a taxi. Plopping down on the fountain edge, Feliciano surveyed his surroundings with a smile. Now which bella should he use his age old trick on… wait…. His eyes suddenly fell upon a tall, blonde man standing rather stiffly to the side of the large crowds, alone. The handsome fellow was holding a bouquet of oxeye daisies and blue roses, dressed in a well-tailored suit. He appeared quite nervous and kept glancing down at his wristwatch as he also surveyed the crowd, appearing to be looking for someone. Despite his intended purpose of finding a ride home, or getting money for a ride home, Feliciano couldn't help but sit and watch the blonde man standing with a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

* * *

A short hour later, Feliciano and the stranger were still in their previous positions. Neither had moved more than an inch. Now Feliciano could feel a twinge of pity for him. It looked like the handsome blonde was stood up. He clicked his tongue mentally in disapproval as he couldn't see how anyone could abandon such an attractive man to the crowds. The stranger looked forlorn as he heaved a small sigh and reached up with a gloved hand to brush back his slightly loosened blonde hair. As he gazed around once more, the man's blue eyes suddenly met Feliciano's amber gaze. Both were startled at the sudden connection. Hesitantly, the man started to walk over.

Feliciano tensed. Maybe it wasn't a good idea attracting strangers' attentions with his family's profession.

The man with the blue eyes,('they really complimented him', Feliciano thought), came to a stop in front of the Italian and coughed awkwardly," I suppose jou wouldn't know the way back to Piazza Della Republica."

Feliciano smiled at the man's awkwardness and hesitancy, maybe Feli was just being paranoid, the man wasn't even Italian," Si, I'm a native of the city afterall. You take a right on that corner by the'a Americano café and head straight. You'a should hit the Piazza in a few blocks."

"Danke." The man made to go on his way when he suddenly stopped and plucked a rose from the bouquet. He gingerly handed it to Feliciano," For bothering you…. And it looked like your suit was missing something. "

Holding the rose delicately in his hand, Feliciano watched the man rush away with wide, happy brown eyes. He never knew Germans could be so kind-hearted.

He placed the rose in his breast pocket and admired its soft coloring. As he stood and made his way to continue his search for a ride, he decided to find the stranger with the cornflower blue eyes and treat him to a good Italian dinner.

* * *

**Oxeye daisy- Patience**

blue Rose- Mystery, attaining the impossible, love at first sight

wahhh... my first Gerita in awhile.

This idea has been bouncing around since last week but idk, it didn't seem to fit somehow. Hopefully, I'll make it work (^^)

Part 2: Coming soon to a theater near you~

**Please Review and stuff~ ^^**


	2. Celandine

"Fratello! I need your help!"

Lovino, who was busy polishing his trusty handgun, was suddenly caught off guard when Feliciano pounced on top of him and started to vigorously shake his elder brother. His handgun clattering to the floor, Lovino swore angrily before he shoved Feliciano off his lap.

"Help with what'a!?"

Batting his eyelashes, Feliciano smiled up innocently at him," I need help finding someone. A foreigner."

With an uninterested expression, Lovino leaned down to pick up his gun carefully and inspected it for scratches," A foreigner? What kind? "

"A German. I think. Blonde hair, blue eyes, kinda pale, really really buff. "

Lovino scowled at the word 'German'," A Nazi then. Why the f*ck do you need to find him anyways?"

Feliciano admonished Lovino's harsh words," Lovino! He's not a Nazi, watch your mouth." But he was hesitant to explain to his brother the reason why," …. Just because."

Quirking an eyebrow at the vague answer, Lovino stood up and started to walk away with a sly smile," Then, you can find him yourself."

" No, fratello wait! I need you to help me. You're better than me at tracking."

Deciding he wanted to be difficult today, Lovino smirked at the compliment," Oh, really? And why should I help you anyway?"

" 'cause if you don't, I'll tell nonno about Antonio." Feliciano was the one smirking now as he saw Lovino stiffen at Antonio's name.

His eyes narrowing, Lovino glared at his devious younger brother as he growled out, "You wouldn't."

Tilting his head to the side innocently and grinning, Feliciano met his brother's glare," I would. I'll tell nonno about all the naughty things you've been doing with your 'best friend'. Maybe, nonno will decide that Big brother Toni doesn't deserve to be part of the Family…." The threat was left hanging in the air.

"Che! Fine!" Lovino was tightly clenching his handgun in anger but he figured he should have seen this coming. Feliciano was a devious little shit when he wanted to be," So what's the guy's name?"

Feliciano answered cheerily, "I'a don't know."

"Dammit, Feli! I'm a tracker not a miracle worker!"

* * *

"Here."

A manila envelope was tossed over to Feliciano's waiting hands. His lips turning up in a smile, Feliciano quickly opened the envelope and started rustling through its contents," That was quick of you, fratello. "

"Well, there aren't too many people in Rome who match the description you gave me. Everything is in there, his birth certificate, phone numbers, family relations, legal status."

Lovino plopped himself down on a kitchen chair in the family kitchen as he spoke," His name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, age 20, height 5' 11", Single. He's in Rome for family business and currently staying in a classy hotel. Has one older brother Gilbert Beilschmidt, who apparently knows the tomato bastard. He also works as a captain of the German police force…. In other words, he's a boring, law-abiding, too buff-for-his-own-good citizen. Geez Feli, you'a sure know how to pick them." Lovino ended with a snort.  
Humming happily, Feliciano shrugged on his jacket and ignored the remark as he ran out the door with a smile," Grazie, fratello!~ I'll gladly make some pasta for you when I'a get back!"

Lovino nodded as his hand reached down and pulled out his cell. Tapping a few buttons, he spoke into the mic after he made sure his brother had left," Oy, French bastard, what do you know about the Beilschmidt family?... Is there a reason nonno hates them so much?"  
Feli sure knew how to pick 'em.

Lovino sighed as he proceeded to zone out his cousin's endless ramblings which had nothing to do with what he asked, mind you.

* * *

Click.

"Hallo?" a gruff voice answered the call.

"um.. Is this'a Ludwig?"

"Ja, this is he."

Feliciano felt his heart jump at the answer, yet he didn't know why," Ciao. This is Feliciano. You'a met me at the Trevi Foutain a few days ago."

There was an awkward pause.

"oh, Feliciano. Can I help you with somezhing?"

"Actually, I want to help you! I hear you're staying in a hotel. The food must be terrible!"

"It's not tha-"

Feliciano cut him off with an overly dramatic gasp," Poor man! You're already been brainwashed! I'll meet you at the fountain again and I'll show you what true Italian food is'a like!~"

"That's very kind of you but I'd hate to impose on you, Feliciano."

Feliciano felt his smile slip as he cradled the phone closer to his face," No, no! It's not a problem at all." Thinking quickly, he thought of an excuse," Your brother Gilbert asked me to show you around. He said something about changing you to be… less boring."

Ludwig gruffly chuckled at the other end," Ja, that sounds like him. Alright, I shall meet you there tomorrow."

* * *

**Celandine- Joys to come**

**Yay, chapter 2. I decided that each chapter will have around 800 words. This way I'll be able to manage it better xD**

**Chapter 3: To be continued... maybe**

**Please Review and love~ **


	3. Begonia

Ring. Ring,Ring. Ring, ring, ring.

Click.

"Vhat is it this time, Feliciano?" Ludwig answered the call with a slight furrowing of the brows. As Feliciano excitedly answered his question, he winced slightly and pulled his phone away from his ear .

"Luddy! Luddy! I know what'a we can do today-…"

Nodding his head mindlessly at Feliciano's ramblings, Ludwig allowed his mind to wander as he pondered how Feliciano managed to bind himself to the German's life as tightly as superglue to an idiot's helpless fingers.

It all started with the meeting after the Trevi Fountain incident.

* * *

_"ve, ve!~ Ludwig, ciao! Over here!"_

Ludwig's eyes glanced up from the map in his hands as he realized that 'Feliciano' was waving at him excitedly. 'Huh, so I did manage to find my way back,' Ludwig thought as he quickly shoved the map away in his back pocket. He would have hated to admit that he was helpless when it came to navigating Rome. Jogging lightly, he joined the Italian and gruffly shook his hand .

"uhh, Hallo, Feliciano?"

Feliciano just laughed as he pulled his hand away and greet the German with a friendly hug," Ve, Ludwig. Just call me Feli, everybody does."

Flushing at the informal contact, Ludwig nodded and cleared his throat, trying to maintain an aura of professionalism. "Where are you taking me?"

Humming cheerfully, Feliciano smiled up at the taller blonde as he started to walk toward Testaccio District, located outside the tourist centers. "I'm'a going to take you to eat a cucina romana! Real Roman food!"

Complying himself to be lead, verdamnt Feliciano had quite the grip, Ludwig looked about as he saw the crowds of tourists around him eventually thin and the gaudy restaurants and cafes were replaced by more traditional and homelier ones.

They eventually came to a stop front of a brick building with a large green sign 'Checchino' over the open entryway. Elderly Italian men were cheerfully arguing over a bottle of wine at one of the café table and Feliciano greeted them with a nod of the head. They momentarily stopped chattering and smiled back while raising their wine glasses in greeting.

Ludwig, missing the exchange between the Italian natives as his eyes glanced about the unfamiliar neighborhood, was pulled through the doorway. He watched in awe as Feliciano started talking rapid italian with one of the waiters. When the waiter seemed to be shaking his head no, Feliciano narrowed his eyes in a glare. Snapping his fingers, he seemed to shout past the waiter's head, calling someone's name," Alfieri!"

Soon after, a porty man appeared from a back stairway. He took one look at Feliciano and the confused waiter and rushed down to meet them with a flushed face," Ah, signore Vargas! It's'a always a pleasure to meet you! I'a must apologize for the new waiter. He'a hasn't been told about your family." He rushed his words as he yanked the poor waiter away and smiled at Feliciano with his gleaming teeth. Grabbing a few menus, he led the now grinning Feliciano and the confused Ludwig to a table by an open window that faced the late afternoon sun.

Sitting the duo, the portly man appeared quite nervous," I can't apologize enough for the inconvenience. He will be firmly told off and we open our wine cellar for your pleasure as a further apology."

Feliciano smiled amicably in return," It's'a not a problem. It was my fault, showing up without a reservation. But what'a kind of Italian would I be to reject free wine. I'a shall take anything well aged. That'a means none of the cheap stuff you buy from foreigners, Alferi," he teased the nervous man.

"R-right away!" The man scurried away.

Ludwig glanced at Feliciano over his menu," What did he mean by your family?"

Not missing a beat, Feliciano replied as his eyes scanned his menu," My'a nonno used to be in the food business. He'a was very influential and famous among the chefs and owners."

Ludwig decided not to question any further as Feliciano started to ramble about the type of food they could eat.

Surprisingly, the German enjoyed the dinner with Feliciano. The wine flowed freely, and while it wasn't as heavy as the beer was used to, Ludwig found himself enjoying the smooth taste of good wine.

As the sun set and dinner ended, Ludwig was led back to his hotel. Although it seemed Feliciano was a tad drunker than he, the Italian still managed to navigate the city streets like it was second nature. 

* * *

That was a few weeks ago. And Ludwig found himself spending more and more time with the Italian. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy Feliciano's cheerful company. He just found it baffling how closely he had befriended the man who was a complete stranger to him only weeks before.

Smiling softly, Ludwig answered Feliciano as the eager voice paused to ask a question," Ja, I'm up for some sightseeing."

Ludwig would soon regret agreeing as it plunged him to the depths of mafia warfare.

* * *

**Begonia- Beware**

**Chapter 4~ To be continued**

**Please review and stuff**


	4. Lavender

Hands nearly touching as they walked side by side in the midday Italian heat, Feliciano smiled up at Ludwig," Ve, Luddy,(the nickname was constantly used by Feliciano after he had first spoken it in a drunken haze) do you want to come visit Venice with me?"

Startled, Ludwig stopped walking," To Venice? Feliciano, I can't just drop my work here and go traveling with you."

His shoulders drooping, Feliciano looked quite saddened, like a puppy that had been denied a favorite treat," But, Luddy, aren't'a we friends? Friends go traveling together. I want to show you a lot more of Italy than just Rome." He looked up at the blonde with pitiful large, doe eyes.

Ludwig could feel his heartbeat jump as his demeanor softened," Ja, I'm sorry, but there's still my work. I have a strict schedule I must adhere to."

They stopped walking altogether by this time and simply stood facing one another. Standing so close, they could have easily been mistaken for lovers.

His lips scrunching, Feliciano tried to think of a way he could convince Ludwig to let loose and Vivi la vita. His eyes lit up with an idea. He started to speak," Luddy,-"

A gunshot pierced the air, cleanly cutting him off. Pigeons which had been pecking all around them suddenly dispersed in frenzy.

Acting instinctively, Feliciano quickly pulled out a short pistol from his jacket as he grabbed Ludwig's hand and pulled him behind a street corner away from the sound. His smile was unfaltering as he watched other citizens scramble and flee like the grey birds in the square.

"Feliciano!- Vhat was that?!"

" oh, it was probably nothing." Feliciano replied in a cheery tone as his eyes focused onto a man in a black suit who was edging his way out from a neighboring alleyway with a gun in hand. His eyes hardening, Feliciano raised his pistol and fired.

* * *

Ludwig's mind was swimming with questions and confusion as he sat quietly in the Vargas family home. Within the last 2 hours, he had seen Feliciano murder a man in cold blood, was dragged away to this mansion of a home in the outskirts of Rome and was now being forced to sit as he saw men and women rush in and out of the house like a frenzy of worker bees. In the midst of it all, Feliciano appeared tranquil, still his ever cheerful self as he handed Ludwig a cold drink and sat next to him. He then started to go off on a tangent and ramble about the places in Venice he was going to visit as though an assassination attempt on his life was a regular part of his routine.

Ludwig frowned at the thought and he edged closer to Feliciano. His large hand awkwardly petted Feliciano's hand in a reassuring manner as he spoke," Are jou okay, Feliciano?"

Feliciano smiled back," I'm'a fine. Are you okay, Luddy? You look funny. Did you'a get hurt anywhere?!"

Ludwig shook his head no. However, before Ludwig could answer properly, the front door slammed opened and then shut.

A pair of footsteps made their way into the kitchen and Ludwig came face to face with one angry Lovino R. Vargas.

* * *

After some angry shouts, a few punches and an apologetic Antonio pulling Lovino away, Ludwig was once again stunned to silence by the Vargas family as he watched the interaction between Feliciano and who Ludwig could guess was his elder brother.

" You brought him home?!"

Feliciano made himself submissive and shrank away from Lovino's shouts," Per favore fratello, don't shout."

" You brought a f*cking outsider home! Not only that but he's a Beilschmidt!"

" I'a don't see what's wrong with him."

" Nonno is going to kill you!" Lovino then suddenly whirled to point at Ludwig," after he kills you!"

Ludwig was about to answer when Feliciano surprisingly growled angrily, and slid in front of Ludwig," He's my 'friend', fratello. Didn't nonno say you have to treat guests well? Hospitium. The divine right of the guest and the divine duty of the host."

At this Lovino stepped away," Che, that only applies to friendly guests and no one of the Beilschmidt family."

Antonio stepped in, trying to soothe Lovino as he hugged the feisty Italian from behind," Lovi. Maybe it's best to leave that decision to your nonno. Ludwig is a brother of Gil and he seems like'a good boy."

Feliciano nodded in agreement.

It humored Ludwig that they were speaking of him as if he wasn't there at all.

* * *

"Gilbert."

"Yeah, vati?"

"Go get your bruder. Looks like he ran into the Vargas, afterall."

"Ja, understood, vati."

* * *

** Lavender- devotion, distrust**

**Hospitium is the ancient Greco-Roman concept of hospitality as a divine right of the guest and a divine duty of the host.**

**Thank you for reading!~ Please Review~ ^^**


	5. China Aster

_A/N: cursedbluemoon: Thank you, Feliciano is quite the little badass isn't he? I always imagined him as a character who knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to get it and hold on. Thank you for reviewing. I felt the love.~_

_DEUTALiA: All I can say is that the rating will probably change. But I'm just starting out with my standard ratings until things start to build up (aka: they will probably have sex or mention sex.) But it's not my focus to get these two to sleep together. (^^)_

_tapion580: The gunshots?~ WHat gunshots?~ Naw, I'm just kidding. If you haven't figured it out some dude tried to kill Feliciano and/or Ludwig and Feliciano being the prepared one took action and saved their lives!~ Hurray~!_

_P3ace9797: THANK YOU~! Please keep loving and reviewing.~_

* * *

"Hey Toni. I just wanted to call ahead to let you know I'm coming to the Vargas' house to pick up my bro, ja?"

Antonio resisted the urge to rub his forehead in exasperation as his brows furrowed," Gil, _mi amigo, _I love you to death _pero _it's not a good time… wait. How'a did you know he was with us?"

Smirking, Gilbert hummed into his cell," Oh… a little birdie told me," as he climbed up to the Vargas' home. From the many shoe prints left on the swept white steps, he could tell Vargas had called in reinforcements since the shooting. Glancing into one of the windows, he nearly laughed out loud when he saw Antonio standing inside with a bewildered expression. Gott, screwing with Toni was always fun.

As his hand was about knock on the pristine white door, Antonio's voice filtered from his cell," No, Gilbert you don't understand. Lovino is furious right now and Feliciano is talking with señor Vargas. If you show up, I'a can't guarantee you won't be eaten alive by the Vargas'."

His smirk splitting even wider, Gilbert, instead of knocking, backed away, raised a foot and he kicked the door open with a bang! As he stepped inside and shoved the broken door away, he waved over to Antonio who stood in the living room with a dumbfound expression on his face. Gott, he really loved screwing with Toni.

But his smirk faltered when Lovino appeared from the kitchen with his men behind. Lovino looked absolutely livid as his eyes narrowed in a glare and his hand moved his withdrawn gun back to its holster.

"God f*cking damnit! Another freaking Beilschmidt. Why don't we just post a sign outside saying 'welcome, all traitorous german bastards. Come inside, we have f*cking potatoes."

* * *

Just a half hour ago…

A rumble of a voice was heard as the front door was slammed open angrily with much force.  
"Little ones! I'm'a home."

Romulus Vargas stood in the doorway, smiling amicably despite his show of anger. The first thing Ludwig noticed about the man was his build. He was a good head taller than Ludwig and wide-shouldered. Romulus first greeted his grandchildren warmly. Lovino rolled his eyes at his nonno's affection but he kissed his nonno's cheeks in return," Ciao nonno."

He stepped away for Feliciano, who came bounding into his nonno's arms like a little child. Little Feli was the one to initiate the greeting as he hugged his nonno and kissed his cheeks.

Their level of familiarity discomforted Ludwig. His own family was not one to show much familial affection (except for Gilbert but Ludwig wasn't sure how much of it was in jest or real affection).

Ludwig cleared his throat and stood up from his chair. Romulus finally diverted his attention to the problem at hand.

Despite the eldest Italian's even tone, Ludwig could sense the underlying malice," Ah….. signore Beilschmidt. Lovino informed me of your presence as I was arriving."

Ludwig's blue eyes met the older man's gaze and held it as he extended a hand to shake," It'z nice to meet you, Herr Vargas. I apologize for intruding in your home but I assure you that it wasn't intended."

Romulus' calculating brown eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he examined the german. After a long minute had passed, his smile returned as he seemed to have made up his mind about something. Chuckling loudly, he slapped Ludwig informally on the shoulder," now, now young man. No'a need to be so formal. You're'a guest of the Vargas family. Make yourself comfortable. "

Romulus then turned to glance back at his grandsons, Lovino who looked shocked at his grandfather's action and Feliciano who couldn't stop smiling as he counted his blessings," Feliciano and Lovino, join me in my study. Ahhh, Antonio. It's'a always a pleasure to see you. May I request that you entertain our guest for now?"

Antonio, who had frozen up at the man's entrance, relaxed as he sent a reassuring smile to Lovino whose eyes had started to flicker between his grandfather and Antonio in panic," Si, Mr. Vargas."

Lovino didn't appear to be too comforted by the smile but he smiled ever so slightly in return as he and Feliciano followed Romulus upstairs to his study.

Closing the door behind them with a click, Lovino and Feliciano stood silently as Romulus collapsed into his chair with a sigh.

"Feliciano, dear little one, care to explain what a Beilschmidt is doing in my home? Oh and I hear you took care of the bastardo who dared pull a gun on you. Are you alright, little one?"

Biting his lip, Feliciano answered in a nervous tone," Nonno, he's my friend. I didn't think it would be trouble to bring him home after I disposed of the assassin...but si, I'm'a fine. "

Romulus brought his hands together on his desk as he leaned forward and sighed. Resting his head on his hands, he spoke calmly," Feliciano, he doesn't belong here. I want you to break off any relationship you have with him. "

Feliciano felt anger flare up as he refused," No, nonno that'a isn't fair! I'a like him and he's'a very kind."

He then pointed his finger accusingly at Lovino," If I'a can't keep him then how'a come fratello can keep Antonio! Antonio's friendly with the Beilschmidts!"

Lovino stepped forward at the sudden accusation and hissed between clenched teeth," Don't'a you dare bring Antonio into this."

Feliciano shrank away but his frown held firm.

Romulus intervened," Relax, Lovino." He smiled gently at Feliciano, trying to coax him," Little one, Antonio has been utterly loyal to Lovino for'a many years. He'a is privy to many things about this family yet he continues to treat us well and keep our secrets. Ludwig on the other hand…"

Feliciano refused to look up to meet his nonno's smile. His voice wavering, he started to plead," Give him time. Per favore, nonno. He's one of my few friends."

Romulus felt conflicted by his distrust of the Beilschmidts and his love for his favorite grandson, "Lovino go downstairs, I'a need to talk to Feliciano alone."

Lovino left quietly.

There was a long pause as Romulus tried to think of a way to deal with this reasonably.  
Feliciano's eyes starting to glisten with tears at the thought of having to give up his friend and he sniffled," Nonno-"

His words were cut off by a loud bang downstairs, a bang of a door being kicked down.

* * *

Ludwig appeared from a backroom and felt his blood pressure rising as he saw Gilbert standing at the entryway over the broken door. He was going to kill Gilbert for this.

Gilbert, oblivious to his younger bruder's narrowed eyes, grinned," ey, Ludwig looks like you're not dead! Vati said to bring you home! Let's go already!"

"Bruder, I'm not a child anymore. And why did you have to break the door down?"

"oh that," Gilbert sent a shit-eating grin to Lovino,"I just felt like it."

Lovino yelled furiously as he tried to lunge at Gilbert," You bastard! " but was stopped by the sound of Feliciano and his nonno coming downstairs.

Romulus greeted the albino with a hint of disdain," Ah, it's'a the other Beilschmidt brother."

Gilbert bowed mockingly to Romulus,"Guten tag, it's'a pleasure to'a meet the infamous man my'a vati speaks so highly of."

Romulus smirked at the suggestion," ahh, yes, I'a have no doubt he does."

The air between them crackled with energy and tension.

Meanwhile, Ludwig stepped up to say good bye to Feliciano," Looks like vati needs me home, Feliciano. I will be back in Rome soon enough though. I still have my work here."

Feliciano smiled tearfully as he suddenly jumped up to hug Ludwig goodbye," Come back soon, Luddy. "

* * *

A few hours after the Germanic brothers have left, Lovino was busily ordering the crewmen who were fixing the broken door.

He glanced to his left to see his nonno standing there with a playful grin. When nonno was being playful it usually meant he knew something. Oh sh*t.

Romulus causally walked up to Lovino and grinned down at him," So'a Lovino. When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what, nonno?"

"That you'a were sleeping with Antonio, of'a course."

Lovino flushed a deep scarlet as he heard snickers coming from some of the workmen," Have some tact, nonno!"

"Silly boy, you'a thought your old man wasn't going to approve, eh? Well, I'a could be happier!"

* * *

**China aster- Love of variety, fidelity, "I will think of you" **

**Yay chapter 5~ **

**Oh man, I just went wild with this chapter. It just wouldn't end!~ (;w;)**

**Some explanation (since this story is in a snapshot kind of format): **

** Gilbert is only being an ass because he knows the story of what happened between Romulus and his father.**

** Lovino was being worried for no reason, Antonio had been a family friend for years and Romulus approved of him.**

** The assassin is NOT from the Germanics, but I'd advise you pay attention to the dead man.**

**Please Review~ They give me encouragement and loveee~**


	6. Eglantine Rose

"Vati! We're home!"

This shout was followed by the slam of the front door opening and two figures wandering inside.

Ah, so his little ones were home. Alfher rose from his chair, brows furrowed in his usual stern expression, and greeted his children," Watch your voice, Gilbert. No yelling. Hallo Ludwig."

Gilbert ignored the comment and playfully saluted his father in greeting," Sir yes, sir! Gilbert reporting mission complete! Ludwig has been retrieved from the sneaky Italians."

Ludwig sometimes wondered how he and his bruder were related.

Sighing at his brother's antics, Ludwig stiffly shook his father's hand in greeting and blue eyes met blue as the two Germans glanced into each other's eyes. But despite the eye contact, there was an inherit lack of understanding of each other in the crossing frigid gazes. Alfher blamed his own cold personality, fatherhood didn't fit him right. He was much too rigid to fill out the flexibility and curves of parenting. Ludwig blamed his lack of initiative; he had never tried to get to know the man who sired him. His own intuitive sense of polite and properness prevented him.

But the communication problem was brushed aside as Ludwig pulled his hand away and Alfher broke eye contact to glance over to a ringing phone on the kitchen counter.

* * *

_"Urggh!"_

A shattering cry echoed in the abandoned apartment as a wine bottle met its doom, shattering against the marble floor.

Lounging casually on a chesterfield, a woman, drunk with pain, picked up another wine bottle and took a swig from its cool green lips. She ran her fingers down the bottle's slender neck as her brows furrowed and her lips twisted into a snarl. Either disgusted by the taste of cheap wine or by her loss, she cried out in fury again," Ahh! Those damn Vargas!"

Her voice grew quiet after this cry," I'll kill them. I'll kill them all. How dare that brat kill Samuel. He should have just died gracefully when dear Samuel tried to shoot him."

Soft sobs broke away from her lips as she was reminded of her sweet lover, Samuel, the only man who was ever kind to her. His dark-brown hair was so beautiful and she'll miss the way he looked at her with enough adoration and passion to make the most frigid of hearts melt.

She will never forgive them. Not till the last one is dead.

Seemingly satisfied by her conviction, she smiled and took another kiss from her green bottled lover. She swallowed greedily the sour wine while her mind swam with death plots galore. 

* * *

"Alfher," the crackling voice on the line spoke," We need to talk."

Alfher felt a growl rise deep within his throat as his low voice snarled out," We have nothing to talk about, Romulus."

The voice on the other end sighed exasperated. That wasn't like the Romulus he once knew.

"Alfher," the voice spoke his name so softly with such tenderness that Alfher was reminded of the old days, days long before _'the incident' _," We have to settle this. It's been over 12 years. I wish to breathe easily when I die someday and that is like a stranglehold on my throat. Per favore…"

Exhaling through his nose, Alfher felt the onset of a headache. But he knew Romulus was right, for once.

" I shall meet you at the old café. Do not be late."

The voice was quiet before a soft chuckle followed," …. I'a feel like we're in our 20s again. Back when we used to do everything together…. Grazie, Alfher. I shall see you then."

Click. The line went dead.

Alfher was left clutching the phone tightly as he felt a rising tide of emotion.

Why would he bring that up? Didn't the fool know reminiscing about their past meant nothing?

* * *

**Eglantine Rose- A wound to heal**

wow such a filler chapter. I'm horrible xD

Please Review~~! I get lonely sometimes xD


	7. Anemone

A clatter of cups shattered the breathless whispers in the air as the nervous waitress brought two steaming cups of coffee to the two gentlemen who sat in a hidden alcove of the café.

Her hands were shaking with nervousness and she sent a faltering smile to the serious blonde and the relaxed brunette deep in conversation as she placed the mugs of hot coffee on the pristine white café table. In a shaking voice, she asked," Nient'altro? (Anything else?) " The brunette answered her with a charming smile," No, bella (beautiful). We're good for now." The waitress blushed at the compliment and scurried away.

Across from the white table, Alfher scowled at Romulus as he took up his cup and tipped it back for a swig,"… Still a skirt chaser I see."

Romulus directed a mischievous grin to his old former friend as he left his cup on the table," No, Alfher. It's just innocent compliments. Not everyone is stiff all the time like you."

Oh, the sweet irony of the last statement almost made Alfher chuckle. Almost.

A heavy silence fell upon them, but it was not entirely uncomfortable.

They had both longed for this. It was almost like rewinding time to their foolish past. Those days gone by when life was simple.

Despite all that had happened, once these two, a cunning mob boss and a relentless police chief, met, they had immediately settled into their old dynamics. It was Romulus and Alfher, sitting down at their café, having another one of their pointless arguments, and sharing the day's wisdoms that they learned.

They had missed each other.

One could tell in the flickering, glistening gaze that Romulus sent to Alfher, a gaze that examined his old friend from head to toe as if it was still in disbelief of his presence there. And Alfher fared no better as he often shifted his left foot to nudge against the other's man's expensive shoe to make sure the Rome native wasn't an apparition.

Ah, but if only emotions and longing were enough to erase their mistakes.

Heaving a sigh, Alfher shook his head and looked at Romulus with a tired expression,"….. Why have you called me, Romulus? It's been many years."

Romulus looked almost reproachful as he sent a wavering smile to Alfher,"…. The question is do you forgive me yet?"

"…No, the question is do you feel regretful?"

Romulus paused before he answered,"…. No."

Alfher felt a deep seated wound slowly tear open as he tried to control his anger," You bastard."

"She was going to kill me, Alfher. I wasn't taking that risk. She would have killed you, too."

"You have no proof," Alfher answered coldly.

"No, I only have God as my witness."

"Ha!" Alfher scorned cruelly as Romulus guarded his expression at the shout.

"Romulus Julius Vargas and God? Ha! Don't make me laugh, Romulus, it would be unpleasant. You haven't gone to God in years! Admit it! You were just greedy for more! You killed her for her money! You couldn't stand that I loved her, that I was happy and you killed her!"

"Now look here, Alfher! That's madness! She was going to kill you and you were too blind to see it!"

Alfher rose abruptly from the chair as he faced a furious Romulus who glared at him with burning amber eyes," No mein Freund (my friend). It was you who was blind with jealousy and greed. And you will pay the price for her death. I came ready for forgiveness. I leave ready for vengeance. "

Before Romulus could answer, Alfher straightened his suit and strode away purposefully.  
As he watched Alfher leave without a backward glance, Romulus collapsed into his chair and sighed as his forlorn eyes fell upon Alfher's still steaming cup.

He smiled as he softly watched the steam escape from the hot coffee. He closed his eyes and imagined that Alfher was still there, across from him,

" You know, Alfher.. I went to mass yesterday…. And I cried. I was thinking about how important of a friend you were in my life. And I prayed to God for your forgiveness today, but I don't think I prayed loud enough. You see, Alfher…. I have sinned many times in my life. But losing your trust might have been my biggest unintentional one."

Both of the coffee cups cooled in a silent amen.

* * *

With a devious, seductive smirk, she curled herself close to the drunken man as she purred malicious," How do you feel? Do you feel good?"

The man, too intoxicated to answer properly, slurred out," mhmm… yeah. You a whore? I can buy ya, you know."

The woman's light laughter echoed like clinking champagne glasses," Oh no. I'm not one of those. But I do like you. I've been watching you all night. "

He squinted at her drunkenly," Really?"

She fluttered her big brown eyes at him," Really. So how about it? Sir Genovses, capo (boss) of the Genovia mafia."

He nodded eagerly like a young child and followed her soft touch and whispering words to a back room.

* * *

Feliciano stuck his bottom lip out in an adorable pout as he tapped his pen against the off white paper in front of him.

He was stuck.

His romantic Italian sense urged him to write a long letter to Ludwig even though he didn't know how Ludwig felt about him.

Sighing, Feliciano simply decided to pen out whatever his mind came across. It wasn't too hard to find something to write after all, since he tended to ramble about pointless things.

He started his letter

_Dear Luddy,_

_Ciao! This is Feliciano. Uhmm, you might have figured it out already since my name in on the letter envelope but I just wanted to make sure you knew it was me! After you left, nonno rushed out in one of his best suits and looked quite nervous as he kissed us good-bye. I think I might have a new nonna (grandmother) soon!~ So how are you? Is Germany as nice and friendly and warm as Italy? Do you get to eat pasta everyday? Do you need me to ship some over? Do you make pasta with potatoes over there? How about your family? Your brother Gilbert didn't seem like a nice person but Antonio reassured us that Gilbert is very nice. Lovino didn't believe him. I miss you. When are you going to come back to Italy? We still need to go see Venice together._

_PS: When you come back, I'll have buckets and buckets of pasta waiting so you can have all the new recipes you missed._

_Il mio cuore anela a te_

_With love, Feliciano Veneziano Vargas._

A few weeks later Feliciano got a letter in return.

**Dear Feliciano,**

**Hallo. This is Ludwig. Yes, I got your letter and I knew it was you even before I read your name on the envelope. I'm sure your grandfather's affairs are none of your business but I am happy that you are happy about adding to your family. I am gut. Germany is the same as I left it, but it is not as friendly or warm as Italy. Germans are not like you overly friendly Italians. Please don't send any pasta. I will live without it. I haven't had any pasta here so I'm not sure if we make it with potatoes. My family is also doing well and strangely enough, my vater left not long after I came home. Maybe it's just coincidence. My bruder is a strange person to be sure, but he is not malicious so I doubt you have anything to worry about. There is something strange going on between both of our families so I doubt I will be able to return soon. I would like to go see Venice with you too. ****I'm sure it's as beautiful as you. **

**PS: Please don't make any more pasta when I come back. I'm sure the fish of the Mediterrean will be sea-less if you keep boiling the water away to make pasta.**

**Ich vermisse dich**

**Sincerely, Ludwig Beilschmidt**

* * *

Anemone- Forsaken, sickness (negative), anticipation, unfading love

Haha, Feliciano and Ludwig don't make much of an appearance, do they?

Translations:

*My heart longs for you.  
* I miss you.

**Please Review if you fav.~~**

They make me happy


	8. Rainflower

A throbbing pain caused Romulus to clutch his chest as he panted. His brows furrowed in a pained expression, he waved away the hands trying to help.

" No, no. I'm fine. Just the old pacemaker acting up."

No one in the room was convinced but none dared to say otherwise. His amber eyes, so much like his favorite grandson's, crinkled as he forced a smile and continued the Family meeting. Romulus could only be thankful that his dear grandchildren weren't in the room.

His weathered hand still resting over his left chest, Romulus' breath came out in labored puffs as he spoke," All the Family is present as my witnesses. I hereby name my heir to be Feliciano Vargas. You will respect the will of your don and he will be stated as head of this family. You will declare your loyalty to him upon my death. This is my will." He took a deep breath upon the last word and felt his chest tremble as the pain finally grew too much to bear. With a low guttural moan, he collapsed onto the floor and became motionless like the dead.

The room erupted into chaos as the hive lost their commanding, kingly queen.

* * *

" Our condolences for the family."

It was a bleak, dreary summer day when the funeral was held. Feliciano and Lovino sat in the front row dressed in black despite the heat as they listened to the drones of the priest. Lovino's eyes were swollen with unshed tears and his face was emotionlessly hard but even the strong Lovino couldn't stop his hands from trembling with emotion. Antonio was forced to watch with a pained expression, unable to comfort Lovino, from a back row as Lovino refused to invite him to the front row as part of the Family. Feliciano couldn't stop crying, nothing was held back as his eyes continued to overflood with salty tears and his intermittent sniffling punctuated nonno's Last Mass.

Now they were truly the last Vargases.

Their strong and proud family who Nonno claimed came from the bloodlines of Mars, the Roman god of war, was reduced to these two brothers.

Mass finally concluded with Benediction and everyone rose to pay their respects to a giant of a man. Trudging up to the front to stand next to the casket, Lovino and Feliciano fixed a smile on their faces as they shook hands with unnamed people and unknown faces, accepting their condolences and words of comfort. When it came to members of their own Family, they first bowed to Feliciano in respect before shaking Lovino's hand. Lovino felt a slight tingling relief that he hadn't been named as heir. Despite his pride, he never once believed he'd be able to fill his nonno's boots. But once he felt that relief it was soon replaced by guilt and pity for his tired looking brother who had yet to come to terms with their nonno's death. Feliciano simply accepted the remarks of sworn loyalty with a sad smile as if he'd been comforted for a lost toy rather than trusted with the lives of the Family. It was too soon. Much too soon for Feliciano to be forced to handle this.

Finally all the mourners stepped outside and it was time for Feliciano and Lovino to pay their respects. The stood together in front of the open casket, hands tightly clenched to one another as they glanced down at the man who had raised them. The man who had singlehandedly brought light to their lives after their parents' tragic, dark deaths. Speaking first in a gentle whisper, Lovino elbowed his brother," Felici, you go first." Nodding, Feliciano let go of his brother's hand and stepped forward, leaning down to kiss his nonno's cold forehead in an act of farewell," Arrivederci, nonno. I love you." He stepped away for his brother to step forth. Lovino paused, tears finally starting to fall as he bent down, and kissed his mentor and father figure's forehead," Arrivederci, nonno. I wish… I wish we had more time. I love you too."

The rest of the service was done with little fanfare and eventually Romulus was no more, buried 6 ft under with a simply carved gravestone.

* * *

Alfher wouldn't have believed it had he not been there in the shadows watching the entire funeral procession. His jaw clenched as he held back his overwhelming despair and pain and his blue eyes quietly followed the casket to its final resting place.

There were so many things left unsaid. It was dreadfully painful.

He hadn't been invited to Mass and the funeral service but he felt he should be the last one to say goodbye to his long lost friend. So there he was, waiting in the shadow of a hazelnut tree until he knew everyone had left. By now Helios had carried the sun past the horizon and Artemis began her ascent. As the shadows grew longer, Alfher finally took courage and stepped forth. He felt the newly overturned dirt dirty his shoes but he didn't even notice as he gazed down at the tombstone. His hands shaking, he knelt, the soil leaving brown marks on his black pants, and he reached out a hand to touch the cold marble. Alfher rubbed his hand slowly across the top of the dark stone and he heaved his chest as tears finally started to escape his once cold eyes. His breath was shaky as he spoke,"…. You could have said something, old friend. You could have told me that you were sick. I would have put everything behind us. Damnit it Romulus, you weren't suppose to die first!" His voice broke as a low, wailing groan emitted and he sobbed hard against the cold stone, all that was left of the one he had shared his whole life with.

He was furious. He was upset. He was in despair. This is so much more painful than losing Angelica, he thought in a moment of clarity. By this thought, he realized that he had never truly hated Romulus, no matter how furious he might have been, he never truly meant to take revenge. God, how he hated his inability to convey his feelings. It had cost him his friend and that (he realized now) was too dear of a price to pay.

His entire body shaking, Alfher rose to his feet and he sensed someone approach him. Gilbert, with mild eyes, laid a gentle hand on his father's shoulder," Vati? It's time to go."

Numbed, Alfher nodded his head and bent down once more to brush his fingers against the engraved words and kissed the cold marble in an act of farewell.

' Romulus Julius Caesare Vargas. Beloved Nonno and Family head. **_Alea iacta est (_**the die has been cast)'

As he rose and was gently guided by his eldest child in the dark, Alfher only wished he had brought Rainflowers to leave at the gravesite.

'No matter,' he supposed darkly, ' I will grow Wormwood in my home instead.'

* * *

Gilbert was shocked to see his father in such a state. He was too young to remember the bond that they had shared and it came as quite a nasty surprise to see his father shake to the core by the death of his former friend. But what disturbed him more was the gravestone engraving, Romulus' last impression,' the die has been cast'. Did this mean that the old Roman knew something? Did he somehow know something bigger would be caused by his death? Was his death a willing one?

Gilbert shook his head as his snowy white hair fell into his face. There were too many questions still unanswered. His eyes gleaming, he determined that to answer these questions he would need to dive back into the incident that caused it all more than 20 years ago.

* * *

**Rainflower- I love you back, I must atone for my sins, I will never forget you**

**Wormwood-Absence, bitter sorrow**

**hahahahahahaha... yeah, I suck xD. Please Review!~**


End file.
